totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Chef's Kitchen
Summary. Plot As Josh and myself prepare the contestants for a day full of surprises, Chef Hatchet makes his return to this show in a big way, (Actually he was required by our new contracts to do pretty much whatever I say xD) by judging the challenge for today! Meanwhile, Scott is busy bawling like a baby in the Spa Hotel dining hall over Zoey's elimination, much to Heather's annoyance. In the confessional, Heather discusses that despite Scott's horrible hygiene skills, she is considering adding him to her alliance and making him a pawn during his vulnerable time. She tells him that he has to pull himself together and win the competition to get back at Zoey for breaking his heart and show her that he doesn't need her, offering to be his friend, to which Scott agrees, calling Heather pretty (Oh dear not this again). Meanwhile, Noah, Anne Maria, and Sierra plan to win the Captains Challenge and throw the main team challenge in order to insure that Heather takes the flush tonight. (Dang, they really are willing to do anything!!) I call together the final twelve to the Crafts Services Tent, where Chef Hatchet announces the challenge: Chef's Kitchen!!! The two teams will have to compete within themselves for the title of Team Captain through an Appetizer Cooking Challenge. Best meal grants the player immunity and control over their team during the Main Challenge portion: Cook a Meal fit for Chef Chef. (His first name really is Chef...and he's a chef...) whichever team creates the best entree will win a spot in the Spa Hotel and will be safe from elimination. The teams face off against each other, with Noah, Sierra, and Anne Maria annoyingly sticking together. Noah reveals in the confessional that he's read quite a bit of cooking books in his time and is an excellent cook, not being worried at all. Meanwhile, Dawn tells Mike, Gwen, and Trent that if they don't win Team Captain, Alejandro will become too powerful and with Zoey gone, they are very weak, to which the four agree to all help Mike with his dish as opposed to all four playing against each other. While the teams are busy going at it, some people just don't seem to know the difference between a frying pan and a toilet plunger (*cough*Lightning*cough) Time is up, with Noah, Sierra, Heather, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Mike and the Lion Squad being the only players to complete their dish. Noah reveals his Lobster Ravioli (9/10), Sierra reveals...a squid in a boot...(0/10). Heather made sushi (5/10) and Bridgette made even better sushi (7/10), making Noah the Team Captain for the Vipers. Alejandro made a churro and Mike made a tomato soup...with Alejandro coming out on top once again for the Lions!! It was time for the first plot twist, Noah and Alejandro will be switching teams!!! Alejandro will now be a Viper and Noah will now be a Lion, to keep things interesting. (Sierra and Anne Maria are so upset, but the Lion Squad almost looks relieved). As the two make their switch, another plot twist is announce: Eva will be competing as a member of the Lions!!!! (You can imagine how upset Heather is right around now xDD) The main challenge begins with Noah creating a "full proof" Chicken Pot Pie dinner that will be sure to blow the socks off of Chef's feet, but Eva calls it stupid, suggestion a Protein packed Steak dinner. Noah puts his foot down and says they are going with the Pot Pie and that is final. In the confessional, Noah is not happy Eva is back as the last time she debuted in a season, she got him eliminated and will not allow it to happen again. Meanwhile on the Viper's side, Anne Maria and Sierra discuss that with this team swap, Heather is definitely not going home and needs to make sure they win, turning on Noah. (WOW) Not that it matters as Heather is not taking Alejandro's leadership role over her lightly, and the whole team is just a huge mess, with the team splitting in two: Heather, Scott, and Bridgette vs Alejandro, Anne Maria, and Sierra vs Lightning (Lighting claims he is his own team...) While the teams are busy cooking up their meals, things are getting steamy over at the Judged Table as Chef and Blaineley are...FLIRTING!?!?!? (Gag me with a spoon seriously...IS NOTHING SACRED ANYMORE!?!?!?) Time is up and it's time for the teams to reveal their meals. The Lions go first with Mike and Trent awkwardly speaking over the other, with Trent just backing down (Aww it's like they're in sync!!). Eva announces the Chicken Pot Pie dinner and we are just ecstatic. (Seriously, Noah really is proving himself as a contender today.) It's the Viper's turn and there are three very different dishes...Heather's side created Tuna Sandwiches, Alejandro's side created Tacos, and Lightning created...a squid in a boot (I don't understand...) Chef's decision is very clear and The Courageous Lions...GET THEIR FIRST WIN!!!!! The Vipers will be sending someone home tonight, but not before Heather gets Scott and Bridgette to agree on breaking up Noah's alliance ASAP. As the Lions make their move to the Spa Hotel for the first time, the Vipers have to make a decision on who should be nominated for elimination. With the teams split in three, Heather's and Alejandro's sides both agreed on Lightning for nomination, but with both teams targeting Scott and Anne Maria, Lightning's vote was final, sending Anne Maria to the elimination ceremony with him (He thinks she is hot and totally wants to get struck by Lightning;) Plus, he is fairly confident he can beat Scott in a battle.) With the decisions made, it's now up to the Courageous Lions to vote off a member of the Vipers. The votes come in and Lightning would be going home, if it were an actual elimination. Due to Duncan's departure, there will be no elimination tonight. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes